disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Bloomington
Universal Studios Bloomington '''is a fanon Universal theme park in Bloomington, Minnesota. It is opened on June 10, 1998. Areas '''Current * Studio Avenue '- a main section of the park themed to movie studio lot. Opened on June 10, 1998. * '''NBC City '- dedicated to an American local television channel NBC. Opened on May 12, 2010. * '''Cartoon Network Zone - themed to Cartoon Network shows. Opened on March 27, 2010. * Springfield '- themed to ''The Simpsons. Opened on June 2, 2014. * 'Jurassic Park '- based on Jurassic Park ''series. Opened on July 7, 1999 * '''Skull Island '- based on King Kong. Opened on May 3, 2017 * 'Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. Opened on June 10, 1998. * '''Nintendo Universe '- themed to Nintendo. Opened on May 2024. * 'Harry Potter World '- themed to ''Harry Potter ''book and film series. Opened on July 7, 2015. * '''Junior Studio - aimed to younger children, age 7 and younger, it features attractions based on My Little Pony, Sprout shows, Dr. Seuss, Curious George, Scholastic, The Berenstian Bears, Hello Kitty, The Wiggles, and Barney and Friends. Opened on March 6, 2013. * DreamWorks World '''- themed to DreamWorks Animation films. Opened on July 5, 2009. '''Former * Nickelodeon Central '''- themed to Nickelodeon. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on September 6, 2008, due to Nickelodeon Universe opening at the Mall of America. Replaced by Cartoon Network Zone. * '''Beverly Hills Street - a large theme area themed after Beverly Hills in California. It is also homed to attractions based on PBS shows, Jim Henson's properties (except The Muppet Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, and Sesame Street), MGM, and Hanna-Barbera. June 10, 1998. Closed on May 10, 2012. Replaced by Springfield, Harry Potter World, Junior Studios, Skull Island, and Nintendo Universe. * TV Studio Lot - themed to TV shows. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on March 28, 2008. Replaced by NBC City. * Promise Land '- a christian-themed area focused on attractions based on the stories from the Bible and as well as christian-oriented franchises such as ''VeggieTales and Davey and Goliath. The land was located next door to Nickelodeon Central. It was opened on June 9, 2002 until it was closed down on May 11, 2007 due to the major controversy of the land, and then got replaced by DreamWorks World two years later. Attractions '''Current Studio Avenue * Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem * Club Minions * Silly Fun Land * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. '''Opening date: '''June 3, 2011. * '''Transformers: The Ride * Battlestar Galactica '- a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. '''Opening date: '''July 8, 2006. * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. 'Opening date: '''June 10, 2008. * '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. '''Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Opening date: 'October 18, 2016. * '''Long-Lost Stars '- a meet-n-greet area featuring characters from Digimon, Pink Panther, Fraggle Rock, and All Dogs go to Heaven. '''Opening date: '''Summer 2014 '''NBC City * NBC Television Studio Center '''- an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. '''Theme: '''NBC TV shows. '''Opening date: '''May 12, 2010. '''Replaced: '''The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom * '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a motion based dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Cartoon Network Zone * Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake '- a motion simulator ride based on ''Adventure Time. '''Theme: ''Adventure Time''. Opening date: 'July 4, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Dexter's Labatory: The Ride. '''Height restriction: ' 40" * 'Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. Opening date: August 11, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. '''Height restriction: 48" * Tom and Jerry: The Ride '''- a 3D motion based dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Opening date: '''May 20, 2010. '''Replaced: Nickelodeon Studios Bloomington and Double Dare Live! Height restriction: '40" (for Jerry car) * '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D '-''' '''A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''June 23, 2014. * '''Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot - a playground area themed to Over the Garden Wall. Theme: 'Over the Garden Wall. '''Opening date: '''November 4, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Camp Lazlo's Campsite * '''The Powerpuff Coaster '- an inverted roller coaster themed to The Powerpuff Girls. '''Theme: ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Opening date: '''May 20, 2010. '''Replaced: The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster. Height restriction: '''44" '''Springfield * The Simpsons Ride '''- A simulation ride based on Fox's long running primetime cartoon series of the same name. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons Height restriction: '''40" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * 'Krustyland's Upside-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride '- a motion based dark ride based off the one seen in ''The Simpsons Ride '''Theme: ''The Simpsons'' '' Height restriction: '''40" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * '''Itchy's Ball Spinner '- A ferris wheel based on the Itchy and Scratchy segments of the Krusty the Clown show portions of Simpsons episodes. '''Theme: ''The'' Itchy and Scratchy Show 'Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Height restriction: '''35" - 53" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 '''Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park: River Adventure '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '''42" '''Opening date: '''July 7, 1999. * TBA '''Skull Island * King Kong Encounter '''- TBA '''Theme: '''King Kong '''Opening Date: '''May 3, 2017. '''Amity * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride that tours through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. * TBA '''Nintendo Universe' * Super Mario Ride * [[The Squid Sisters Live|'The Squid Sisters Live']] * Splatoon Tournament * Pokemon 4D Quest * The Adventurous World of Nintendo Harry Potter World TBA Junior Studio * Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure - an indoor play area based on Jim Henson's Pajanimals * The Chica Show * The Wiggles Playworld * A Day in the Park with Barney * The Cat in the Hat * The Berenstian Bears Treehouse * Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog * My Little Pony: The Ride * Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel DreamWorks World * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. ''Opening date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: The Tenth Commandments: The Legend of Moses * Enchanted Airways ''- a junior-sized rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.''' 'Theme:' Shrek.' Opening date: '''May 30, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue * '''Dragon Flying Adventure - A simulator ride where you board a dragon, and fly through the island of Berk. Theme: '''How to Train Your Dragon franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 13, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Over the Hedge 4D. * '''Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film. Theme: 'Madagascar. '''Opening Date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: '''VeggieTales: The Story Tour * '''I Like To Move It! A Madagascar Party Show '- An outdoor dance party featuring King Julien. 'Theme: '''Madagascar. '''Opening Date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: '''The Davey and Golith Show * '''Mr. Peabody and Sherman Lab '- TBA '''Theme: '''Mr. Peabody and Sherman. '''Opening date: '''October 26, 2015. * TBA '''Former Studio Avenue * Back to the Future: The Ride * E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Height restriction: '''36". '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 5, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem and Club Minions * '''T2 3D * Animal Actors * The Blue Brothers Live * Marvel Rocks! TV Studio Lot * The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom * Star Trek Adventure * Lucy - A Tribute * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme: 'Rocky and Bullwinkle. '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''August 15, 1999. '''Replaced by: '''Digimon on Stage * '''Digimon on Stage '- a live show featuring the characters from Digimon franchise. '''Theme: ''Digimon''. Opening date: '''April 30, 2000. '''Closing date: '''September 5, 2001. '''Replaced: '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. '''Replaced by: '''TV Rock on Stage * '''TV Rock on Stage - a rock music stage show featuring the songs from various TV shows from 1950s to 1990s. Opening date: '''Summer, 2002. '''Closing date: '''September 1, 2007. '''Replaced: '''Digimon on Stage '''Nickelodeon Central * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride - A 4D ride where the guests join SpongeBob on a quest to retrieve a pickle from Plankton, to complete an unfinished Krabby Patty. Opening date: '''August 7, 2004. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Dexter's Labratory: The Ride * '''Rugrats Playroom - An indoor playground area themed to Rugrats. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Camp Lazlo's Campsite * '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys''. Opening date: '''June 8, 2000. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * '''Dora the Explorer Live! * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '- An 4D motion simulator ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Opening date: '''September 17, 2004. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show * '''The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents ''Opening date: June 8, 2004. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''The Powerpuff Coaster * '''Nickelodeon Studios Bloomington - TBA. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: Tom and Jerry: The Ride ** Double Dare Live! - an outdoor interactive game show. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: Tom and Jerry: The Ride Cartoon Network Zone * Dexter's Labratory: The Ride '- A motion simulator based on ''Dexter's Labratory '''Theme: Dexter's Labratory. '' '''Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''June 24, 2012 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride '''Replaced by: '''Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake * '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '- A dark ride based off the 2004 series of the same name.'' ''Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''May 16, 2013 '''Replaced: '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '''Replaced by: Regular Show Coaster * Camp Lazlo's Campsite - a playground area themed to the show Camp Lazlo. Theme: Camp Lazlo. 'Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''September 11, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Rugrats Playroom. '''Replaced by: '''Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot * '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show '- A 4D show based on Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Theme: ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy''. Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''July 6, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D '''Beverly Hills Street * Adventures from the Book of Virtues - a half-hour storytelling live stage show based on PBS 1996 animated television series of the same name which contains three old stories. It is sponsored by Chick-Fil-A. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: May 10, 2012. Replaced by: The Simpsons Ride. * All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure - A dark ride based on two of All Dogs go to Heaven films. Theme: ''All Dogs go to Heaven''. Opening date: 'June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2012. * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera '- TBA '''Theme: '''Hanna-Barbera cartoons Opening date: June 10, 1998. 'Closing date: '''May 10, 2012. * '''StarToons '- an outdoor live stage show starring Hanna-Barbera and MGM animated characters * 'RoboCop Stunt Show '- TBA * 'A Day in the Park with Barney '- TBA 'Theme: '''Barney the Dinosaur. '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2012 (until it was later on moved to Junior Studio). * '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction detacated to PBS television programs such as NOVA, Nature,'' Hometime'', MotorWeek, POV, etc. '''Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2012. * TBA '''Jurassic Park * TBA Promise Land * VeggieTales: The Story Tour '- a boat/dark ride features the characters from ''VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. '''Opening date: '''June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy.' Opening date: '''June 7, 2005. '''Closing date:' May 11, 2007. Replaced by: '''Enchanted Airways * '''The Davey and Golith Show - TBA Opening date: 'June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''I Like To Move It! A Madagascar Party Show * '''The Tenth Commandments: The Legend of Moses '- a 45 minute 3D film based one of the stories from the bible. 'Opening date: '''June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek 4D * '''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat '- a live show attraction version of the popular broadway musical of the same name. 'Opening date: '''June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''Over the Hedge 4D. * '''Noah's Ark '- an indoor animal exhibit attraction themed after the ark of the same name. It consists of various animals such as elephants, lions, giraffes, tigers, bears, birds, etc. '''DreamWorks World * 'Over the Hedge 4D '- A 4D motion simulator ride based on the 2006 film with the same name Theme:' ''DreamWork's ''Over the Hedge'. Opening date: July 5, 2009. Closing date: June 2, 2013. Replaced: '''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat.' Replaced by: 'Dragon Flying Adventure * TBA Characters The characters are both currently and formerly can be found around the areas at Universal Studios Bloomington. * Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy (at Studio Avenue, 1998-present) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Power, Knuckles the Echidina, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr Robotnick (at Studio Avenue, 2011-present) * Despicable Me/''Minions'' characters: Gru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr Nefario, Vector, El Macho, Scarlett and Herb Overkill, The Minions (at Studio Avenue, 2011-present for Despicable Me ''characters, 2015-present for ''Minions characters) * Transformers characters: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron (at Studio Avenue, 2012-present) * Adventure Time characters: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2011-present) * Regular Show characters: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2011-present) * Tom and Jerry (at Beverly Hills Street, 1998-2009. Then later at Cartoon Network Zone, 2010-present) * Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers (at Beverly Hills Street, 1998-2009. Then later at Cartoon Network Zone, 2010-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball characters: Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2013-present) * Steven Universe characters: Steven, Garnet, Amythest, Pearl, Connie, Peridot (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2014-present) * Clarence characters: Clarence, Jeff, Sumo (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2014-present) * Dexter's Laboratory characters: Dexter, Dee Dee (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2010-2013) * The Powerpuff Girls characters: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2010-2015. Then reappear as a 2016 reboot version 2016-present) * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy characters: Ed, Edd(Double D), Eddy (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2010-2013) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Freinds characters: Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco (at Cartoon Network Zone, 2010-2013) * The Simpsons characters: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Bob, Milhouse, Mr Burns, Smithers, Cheif Wiggum, Ralph, Ned Flanders, Barney Gumble, Lenny, Carl, Comic Book Guy, Duffman, Moe Syzlack, Nelson, Principal Skinner, Groundskeeper Willie, Itchy, Scratchy (at Springfield, 2014-present) * JP dinosaurs: T-Rex, Velcoiraptor, Tyranysaurus (at Jurassic Park, 2016-present) * Super Mario Bros. characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool(Peach), Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosilina (at Nintendo Universe, 2024-present) * The Legands of Zelda characters: Zelda, Link, Ganon, Shelik, Navi (at Nintendo Universe, 2024-present) * Pokemon characters: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket (at Nintendo Universe, 2024-present) * Kirby (at Nintendo Universe, 2024-present) * Splatoon characters: Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Squid Sisters, Judd (at Nintendo Universe, 2024-present) * Frog Choir (at Harry Potter World, 2015-present) * Chica the chick (at Junior Studio, 2012-present) * Shrek characters: Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Pincocchio, The Three Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf (at DreamWorks World, 2009-present) * Madagascar characters: Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, The Penguins, King Julien, Mort (at DreamWorks World, 2009-present) * Kung Fu Panda characters: Po (at DreamWorks World, 2009-present) * How to train your Dragon characters: Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Stoick The Vast, Gobber (at DreamWorks World, 2014-present) * Over the Hedge characters: RJ, Verne, Hammy (at DreamWorks World, 2009-present) * Mr Peabody and Sherman (at DreamWorks World, 2015-present) * Home characters: Oh, Tip (Gartuity Tuchi), Captain Smek, Kyle (at DreamWorks World, 2015-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, Bikini Bottomites (at Nickelodeon Central 2001-2008) * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar (at Nickelodeon Central 2001-2008) * Rugrats characters: Tommy Pickles, Chickie Finster, Angelica Pickles (at Nickelodeon Central 1998-2008) * The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie (at Nickelodeon Central 1999-2008) * Blue from Blue's Clues ''(at Nickelodeon Central 1998-2007) * Jimmy Neutron (at Nickelodeon Central 2001-2008) * Arnold from ''Hey Arnold (at Nickelodeon Central 1998-2008) * The Fairly OddParents characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda (at Nickelodeon Central 2003-2008) * Pink Panther (at Beverly Hills Street, 1998-2012. Then later moved to Studio Avenue, 2013-present, as part of Long-Lost Stars attraction) * All Dogs go to Heaven characters: Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, TBA. (at Beverly Hills Street, 1998-2012. 2014-present, as part of Long-Lost Stars attraction) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues characters: TBA (at Beverly Hills Street, 1998-2012) * Fraggle Rock characters: TBA (at Beverly Hills Street, 1998-2012. Then later moved to Studio Avenue, 2014-present, as part of Long-Lost Stars attraction) * Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy from The Secret of Nimh ''(at Beverly Hills Street, 1998-2002) * Gumby (at TV Studio Lot, 1998-2008. Later moved to DreamWorks World, 2016-present) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (at TV Studio Lot, 1998-1999. Later moved to Studio Avenue, 2000-2006. Then moved to DreamWorks World, 2014-present) * ''Digimon ''characters: TBA (at TV Studio Lot, 2000-2001. Then moved to Studio Avenue, 2014-present, as part of Long-Lost Stars attraction) * ''VeggieTales chaarcters: TBA (at Promise Land, 2002-2007) Incidents * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Actors and been taken to the hospital. * On February 7, 2004, while the ride All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure dark ride was experienced with technical issue, a 66-year-old man from UK was suffered some serious brain tumor then died in the ride. * On July 6, 2005, a fire burst in the The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure, more than 75 visitors had been injured and few of them got killed by a fire during ride, as the result, the attraction had to shut down until two weeks later. The reason for this incident is because the ride was added with real fire effects and hence causing a flaming material to exploded to flames. * On March 11, 2007, a mechanism malfunctioned inside Back to the Future: The Ride. This caused vegetable oil to be sprayed over the guests on board at the time. Nobody in the room was killed, however, they were given a change of clothing and access to shower in an employees only decontamination zone of the park. * A day later on March 12, 2007, an unknown actor dressed as SpongeBob SquarePants, was accused of smacking a young boy in the crotch. The boy's family attempted to file a lawsuit against the park a day later. The actor was soon claimed innocent, and no charges were made. It turned out, that there was something stuck in the crank mechanism that the actor uses to move SpongeBob's arm. * On May 13, 2010, a small fire went off inside Jurassic Park: River Adventure. When confirmed, the park evacuated guests from the ride, and the Jurassic Park area, while the Bloomington Fire Department put it out. Nobody was killed in the fire, though some passengers nearby the area where the fire went off, got minor skin injuries. The ride was closed for two months, before reopening in August of that same year. * On September 12, 2012, a man committed suicide over by Sonic The Hedgehog: The Ride 4D. Despite the police's attempt to snap him out of it, they failed at their task. The man's family later handled the situation with Universal, and they were given an even share of 25 dollars, and the family received 2 year annual passes to the park. * On June 15, 2014, the same problem caused by the SpongeBob character was caused again by an actor in dressed as a Minion. The family of the victim filed a lawsuit against the park, and they received an equal amount of 15 dollars. However the actor was revealed to be drunk while wearing the suit, and he was eventually fired from his job. Events * The Harry Potter Celebration '- a ''Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. * '''Mardi Gras at Universal Studios - * Summer events ** Rock of Faith - A summer concert series, centering around various current pop, rock, techno, jazz, and family friendly artists(Besides those related to Disney Channel and Nickelodeon) ** Otakunami '''- a summer nightly fan event themed and dedicated to Japanese anime and Japaneses culture and is aimed at fans of Japanese culture and it occurs from June 20 - August 31. It also consists of seasonal attraction based on popular licensed non-hentai anime characters and franchises. Recommended for ages 12+. * '''Fire Prevention Week at Universal Studios - a fire safety-related event with a collaboration of Universal Studios and NFPA. It occurs October 5-11. * Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. Recommended for ages 13+, and occurs from September 25 - November 2 . * Universal's Christmas Celebration '- A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park. ** '''Grinchmas '-A Christmas event centered around the Dr. Suess book, How the Grinch stole Christmas. Guests can meet the Grinch, play in Whoville, and see the story live on stage. ** 'Macy's Holiday Parade '- A temporary replacement for Universal Stars on Parade. The parade brings replicas of floats and balloons from the famous Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City. Rather than celebrities performing on the floats, the park's characters show up to interact with their fans. The parade starts off with The Grinch, before ending with Santa Claus. Parades * '''Universal Stars on Parade (1998-present) Trivia Nickelodeon at Universal Studios Bloomington (1998 to 2008) * From it's opening to it's closing, SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride, was the most popular attraction in the entire park. Universal pointed this out in their TV at the time, by giving a heavy promotion towards the SpongeBob characters. While the ride can't be found in any theme parks in the Bloomington area, it can still be seen at a number of amusement parks, aquariums, zoos, hotels, and casinos around the world. * The ride film for Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, was created entirely in house by Nickelodeon Animation. Universal's only involvement with the ride film, was allowing Ooblar to wear a hat with a Universal globe on it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride was created as a collaboration between Nickelodeon (a Viacom company), Simex Iwerks Entertainment, and Blur Studios. * On May 11, 2007, during the the closer of Promise Land, Universal originally planned to expand the Nickelodeon Central section by adding new rides and attraction to replace the area. However, on March 2008, when Mall of America opened Nickelodeon-themed park called Nickelodeon Universe, the Nickelodeon Central expansion for Universal Studios Bloomington was cancelled. * During March 15, 2008, Nickelodeon Universe theme park at Mall of America opened. Universal realized about it and knew that Bloomington couldn't have Nick-themed attractions at two parks at the same time. So about six months after Nickelodeon Universe park was opened, the Nickelodeon Central section, along with its Nick-themed attractions, at Universal Studios Bloomington permanently closed down. * During the same year after Nickelodeon Central's closer, Universal made a new deal with Nickeloedon's rival Cartoon Network (owned by Turner Broadcasting System, a Time Warner company) to replace the land, and rethemed it into "Cartoon Network Zone", which opened two years after. Meanwhile, other Time Warner characters (such as Looney Tunes, and DC Comics superheroes) are been used for most Six Flags theme parks. Controversies Promise Land When Promise Land was announced in 2000, parents and bible followers were outraged with the idea of a land based on Christian properties. The bible followers were angry, because the properties chosen misrepresent the stories told in the bible, and the parents were angry, because they felt the idea was too inappropriate for theme park rides aimed mainly towards children. Universal realized this, and decided to add new attractions to Nickelodeon Central to appease the kids/family crowds. When the park lost the Nickelodeon license to the Mall of America, they announced that Promise Land would become DreamWorks World, as an attempt to attract more families to the park. Promise Land was rated one of the worst attractions at Universal.Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline Category:Minnesota Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles